Taming of the Hormones
by reany
Summary: Filling in some gaps from "Taming of the Cube" from the teenage hormonal point of view.  What happens when a boy and a girl switch bodies for a few days?  They discover more about each other and of the opposite sex.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction. Not really sure how to do this or if it will be any good as I never written a story before. Hope its good.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own The Troop***

**JPOV**

Felix, Haley and I were back in the basement to clean up the mess the current monster had created. This part was my least favorite part of being in The Troop, an elite force made up of teens to fight against the monsters in the world. Our Troop, the Lakewood Troop just had a janitor go missing and a mysterious trail of green slime left behind to clean and investigate. We tried earlier but were interrupted and were now back for the dirty job.

"I've narrowed it down to three suspects," Felix began. "Australian Elephant Bat, A Gelatinous Cube or a Slithering Fanged Bantu. Most other monsters we need to close in booths."

"Dude, just point me to the monster and I'll take it down." I replied cockily. I know I'm good. I rely on my instinct and it gets the job done.

"Please. I made the last three captures this month. Which is pretty good considering how much how much rehearsal I've had," Haley countered. Really? Does she always have to one up me? Who does she think she is? How annoying!

"Since you're such a good actor could you act like someone who's not so impressed with herself?" Ugh, she is so conceited.

Unbeknownst to us green gel began to ooze through the vent.

"Oh, I am so sick of you!" Haley snapped. Does she ever shut up? How did I ever think she was pretty?

"Hey, Guys, I think…"

I cut Felix off. "Hold on, Felix. Haley was about to bore us with more theatre talk."

Felix tried again with his eyes bulging as the Gelatinous Cube moved toward us. "But…"

Haley cut him off with more of her self-righteous tirade flinging one finger at him to stop. "No! I totally wanna hear more about the fascinating saga of your booger cross love with Claudia Forlawn."

"For your information I asked her if I could ask her…"

I was cut off by Felix yelling and pointing behind us, "Guys, it's a cube monster! Right there! Run!"

What?

I jumped away. Looking back I saw Haley pause and the gel sounded her. My anger instantly turned into concern. Without thinking I reached in to pull her out. But I got sucked into too.

Inside the cube I could feel the anger being pulled out of me along with the fear, the sadness, the happiness. I could feel all my emotions and feelings being painfully ripped out of me. It's like everything I am being taken from me.

Suddenly the pain stopped and I fell forward onto the ground covered in slimy gel. Felix helped me up.

"Are you alright? Haley, are you hurt?"

Haley? What on earth? Why did he call me that? "Why are you calling me Haley? I'm Jake." That's when I noticed my fingernails were blue. "The monster must have painted my fingernails." I laughed but why did it sound more like a giggle. I could smell something different. I lifted my arm and sniffed my armpit. It was a gentle mix of rain and a hint of melon. "Why do I smell so good?"

Felix stared at me wide eyed and confused. "If you're Jake then…." He looked over and I could see something clicked in his brilliant mind. I heard him ask the other figure just getting off the floor. "Haley, is that you?"

I heard a voice that sounded a lot like mine answer, "Who else would it be?"

I turned to look and saw myself standing there. Then I looked down at me and saw Haley's body. Looking back at my body and understanding what happened. I screamed. Obviously Haley came to the conclusion at the same time because she started to scream. Felix caught up in the moment started to scream. And we all took a minute to freak out..

We walked back to Troop Headquarters to process and to get cleaned up. Felix was bubbling like a child in a candy store. "This is amazing! Somehow the Gelatinous Cube took both of your thoughts and personalities and transposed them into each other's bodies," he said gleefully.

"Did you figure that out on your own Shemler?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sherlock." Haley said.

"What?" What on earth was she talking about?

"It's Sherlock, not Shemler. Sherlock Holmes was the great detective." She said with her air of superiority.

"Whatever." I turned from her back to Felix. "So what can you do to..you know..switch us back?

"I'm not sure yet. I need to do some research. It could be that the alkaline properties of the phosphorus material…" Felix rambled excitedly.

Not understanding what he said, nor caring, I cut him off, "Whatever, just fix it!"

Feeling the slime dripping down my back I turned toward the scrubber. "I'm going to get cleaned up."

Haley followed me complaining. "I'm not happy about this either, Jake." The she stormed off into the other scrubber.

As I tried to figure out how to take the huge earring out, (How can girls wear these things anyway?) I heard a shriek and then Haley scream, "Jake!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

HPOV

I walked into the changing room for the scrubber mumbling to myself about how ridiculous this situation is and how I hope stupid Jake doesn't mess things up and make me look, well, ridiculous. I started unbuttoning the slime-covered shirt. I tossed it on the floor and looked up. I caught my reflection in the mirror. I saw shirtless Jake. If I was going to wash this off I was going to have to disrobe completely. And I was going to be naked in Jake's body then Jake would be…

I screamed, "Jake!"

I ran out into the corridor. Jake came tearing around the corner ready for action. I breathed a little sigh of relief to see that so far he had only removed one of my earrings.

"What?" Jake looked around ready to fight a monster.

"Jake, do you realize what you are about to do?"

"Yeah, wash this slime off me. Duh," he looked at me like I lost my mind.

"And what do you wear when you go in the scrubber?" I prompted, hoping not to have to say it.

"Nothing. Why?"

I raised my eyebrows and looked down at my body waiting for it to hit him. He followed my gaze. His eyes opened wide and he looked back at me. "Oh."

"Yeah, Oh." I rolled my eyes. "Don't get any ideas. Try not to look at or touch anything," I commanded.

Jake looked awkward but sarcastically answered, "But how am I supposed to wash anything off?"

"Fine. Do what you have to do, but don't take too long and don't enjoy yourself."

He squinted his eyes at me and smirked. "Anything you say. But the same goes for you." As if!

Then he disappeared around the corner. I walked back and continued undressing, taking his smelly shoes and socks off. I nervously unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. I pulled the jeans down to find I was wearing boxer briefs. Hey they don't look half bad on him. I mean me.

I started the water. Once it was the right temperature I knew I couldn't delay any longer. Time for the moment of truth. Looking up at the ceiling I pulled off his drawers and stepped into the soothing water. But I didn't feel all that soothed knowing I was in Jake's naked body. Yes, I am a popular girl and go on a lot of dates but I've never let anyone go beyond a smooch or two. I'm not that kind of girl. I have never seen a boy naked besides when I have changed little Mikey's diaper babysitting. But he is only a year and a half. Not quite the same thing.

Looking straight ahead I reached for the shampoo and started to wash my hair. Then reached for the soap and washcloth. First I washed my face. Really he doesn't have a bad face. A nice chiseled jaw and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Whoa, I did not just think his eyes were beautiful.

Next, I moved to my arms. He almost always wears long sleeves so I hadn't thought of the muscles in his arms. I started flexing and feeling his biceps. Not too huge like a body builder, but firm and strong. The perfect size to wrap around some lucky girl. Claudia, if Jake had his way, I thought jealously. Strike that! I am not jealous of Claudia, or any girl for that matter, that Jake might want to hold.

On to his chest and stomach. I didn't want to look down as that was asking for trouble so I used my hands as guides. I never noticed how tone his chest is. Firm, hard pecs. His abs were rock solid. Not cut into a six-pack, but flat and firm. I could feel the muscles there. Hmmm, maybe Jake will go shirtless more often.

As my hands lowered I started to panic. I closed my eyes and skipped to his legs. Very nice. Lean, muscular legs. I almost opened my eyes to look at them but remembered where his legs lead up to and kept them shut tightly.

Just his back, butt and his "other area" left to clean. I grabbed the scrub brush to clean off my back. I decided to use the brush for the last two areas not wanting to venture into forbidden territory.

Satisfied that I was clean enough I turned off the water and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around my chest like I have been accustomed to with my body. I walked over to the shelves marked for Jake. What a mess! Sure, the clothes were clean but they were all thrown together with no rhyme or reason. We all needed to keep extra clothes here, as most of our missions are messy. Now I was grateful that I kept mine neat and arranged by outfit. From the shirt to the pants, to the socks. Even down to which shoes and earrings when with each outfit. Jake wouldn't have to even think about what to wear. I on the other hand had to shift through his mess to find something. Even if I'm not in my own body, I still want to look good.

I finally picked some jeans, a blue t-shirt, a red plaid button down shirt, some socks and a fresh pair of drawers.

Still not looking I dried myself off and pulled on his boxer briefs. Releasing a breath I didn't realize I was holding, I finally looked into the mirror. Jake really does have a nice body. A little thin, but toned, I thought as I continued to get dressed.

I found his deodorant, put it on, and fixed my hair. I often wondered what I would be like to run my fingers through his curly hair. Now was the perfect time and no one would even know or blame me. It is my head right now after all.

Satisfied with what I saw I walked into corridor. I saw Jake coming out at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow, thanks for all the hits, favorites, alerts and reviews. I am wasn't sure anyone would read. I am writing this staying in character. I want to fill in the some of the gaps left during the episode. Jake and Haley still seem to be at odds with each other at the end of the episode, though Haley seems to appreciate what she learns. So I won't have them hook up. Just exploring some buried and/or new feeling toward each other. **

**Hope to continue to entertain you. :)**

**Chapter 3**

**JPOV**

I walked back into the changing room for the scrubber after Haley had me rush into the corridor. I was chuckling to myself about the situation as I pulled off the other earring. What is she so freaked about? I pulled the sticky shirt over my head and the jeans off. That was when I caught my reflection in the mirror.

There staring back at me was Haley's body in nothing but a green bra with lace trim and matching green lace trimmed panties. My eyes went wide and I gulped. This was exactly why she was so freaked. Why did she have to say anything? Now it's the only thing I would think about.

Not being know for being a ladies man, I had never seen a girl who was anything but fully clothed. I couldn't look away. Haley has a gorgeous body. I already knew that by her shape in the clothes she wears, but its completely different seeing her in her underwear. I took my time studying every curve. From the way her small waist went in, to the curve of her hips. Even looking at the way her chest fit into the bra took my breath away. I wanted to touch and feel every curve, every valley. I wanted to explore…

Whoa! I need to get a grip! This is Haley here. My friend, my partner, a girl I respect. And one that would knick my butt to Japan and back if she knew how I was looking at her body and the thoughts that were going through my head.

I pulled my eyes away from the mirror. I looked up toward the ceiling as I tried to remove her bra. Not an easy task. I could only reach one arm back and could not for the life of me get the darn thing unhooked. How do girls do this? They make it look so easy. After much tugging, pulling and pleading I finally got the bra off. Then came the panties and I stepped into the warm water.

I let the water fall down on me for a while. It felt good. I could feel Haley's hair lying against my back. I reached for the shampoo and began to wash her hair. There is just something sensual about washing a girl's hair. I spent some time just feeling it flow between my fingers.

Knowing Haley would notice if I stayed too long I resigned myself to continuing the wash. I grabbed the soap and washcloth and started with her arms. For a girl, Haley has some muscles in her arms. I guess she would have to in order to do the type of work we do. Still pretty impressive.

Not sure where to go next I paused. Then decided that her stomach was a safe place to go. When I touched Haley's stomach I was take aback how hard and flat it was. She would look great in a bikini. I'll have to see if she wants to go swimming sometime.

I went to her long leans legs next. I kept my eyes closed, but was picturing them in my head. I had checked them out on numerous occasions when she wore skirts or dresses. I am a guy after all.

I knew I would need to wash her chest. I paused with my hands in front of me for a while trying to talk myself into it. She does need to get clean, right? Her instructions were to go ahead, just don't enjoy myself.

So I just reached out with my hands then pulled them back to my chest. OMG! I have my hands full of breasts. Girl breasts. Not just any girl, Haley Steele breasts! I made sure that I got that area thoroughly clean. Feeling every curve, nook and cranny. Despite what Haley said, I was enjoying myself. Come on, I'm a teenage boy and there were naked breasts calling out to me.

I reluctantly pulled myself away from bliss to continue with the cleansing. I grabbed the scrub brush and cleaned my back. Still not looking down I used the brush to clean the remaining parts of Haley's body. After all I do respect her and I value my life if she knew I had touched her there.

Finally clean, I turned the water off and grabbed a towel. I still need to touch myself to dry off but I could do it quickly. I tied the towel around my waist and looked for Haley's bin of clothes. I walked past the mirror and saw a perfect pair of breasts staring at me. Oh no, girls don't wear their towel around their waists. I hurried over to the clothes before I got entranced again.

Fortunately for me Haley had everything picked out and coordinated. I pulled on a pair of black panties without looking at what I was doing. Then came a black bra. If I thought taking a bra off was hard it was nothing compared to trying to get one back on.

Being a girl is much harder than I thought. There's the whole bra thing, sure, but they stab pieces of metal through their ears, pull on really tight jeans and don't get me started on all of the different hair products. What are they all for anyway?

Good timing, Haley was headed out at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks again everyone for the reviews. I now get why others authors have commented on them so much in the other stories I have read.**

**Zeppo104 - you have been great encouraging me on with every chapter.**

**TheTroopandGACFan – I love your enthusiasm**

**Tvmatchmaker795 – great idea. I'd probably make it a one-shot but if you want to go ahead and write that idea I'd love to read it. I'll have to think on it. J**

**Heatbrakerginny, EdwardBellaKataang4eva, and Iheartlovinglove (love the name by the way) thanks for your imput also. It does make me feel like I should continue one. **

**Chapter 4**

**HPOV**

After getting out of the scrubber Jake and I bickered as we walked toward the control room. I felt really awkward around Jake after what just happened so it didn't take much to get me irritated.

In the control room I pressed Felix to change us back. No way did I want to chance Jake messing up my perfectly structured life. I wondered why Jake was so eager to change. What could he have to look forward to besides asking Claudia out on a date? She'd probably say no anyway.

To try to quell some of my irritation I started to complain, "I've never been so sweaty. Do boys always sweat like this?"

"You're complaining? I've got these weird straps sticking in me, things stabbing my ears and how tight do you need your jeans?" Jake snapped back at me. Why does it look like he keeps smelling my hair?

Mr. Stockley tried to calm the fighting, "Settle down. Now if you want to have any chance of switching back we have to figure how to bring the cube back to health. Maybe we should find out what it wants to eat for lunch." He then took a big bite of a lemon square.

"Lunch." Jake's eyes opened wide remembering, "Oh no! I was supposed to meet Claudia. I can't stand her up. Haley, you've gotta go for me."

As if I want to help him go out with another girl. Not that it would matter to me or anything. "Like that's going to happen. Whatevs."

"Dude," Jake pleaded, "please. You've got to."

"Claudia's not even my type." Ha, that will show him.

With a glare Jake leaned in toward me, "You want to play hard ball? Two words – Haley gets a buzz cut." He waved my hair in my face.

That was four words, but I'm not taking the chance that he would cut my hair. "Coming." I followed.

On our way up in the elevator I told Jake not to worry. "Look, I've got this under control. After I ask out Claudia for you there is no way she'd say no."

"Really?" Jake rolled his eyes, "What makes you so sure? How many girls have you asked out?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Jake, I am a girl. I know what girls want to hear and what it takes to ask a girl out."

We got off the elevator and walked toward the cafeteria.

"Oh, Great Master, why don't you enlighten me? What does it take to ask a girl out?" Jake mocked.

"Well, Jake, I'm going to say to Claudia what I would want to hear if someone was asking me out."

Jake lifted one eyebrow and looked at me with an interested smirk.

"Watch and learn, Jake. Watch and learn."

"Hi, Jake." Claudia said with a wave.

"Claudia. " I greeted. "Wait, did you change your part?"

"Yeah, I did." Claudia smoothed her hair. She was obviously impressed. "You're the first boy whose noticed. You like it?"

"Yeah, it really frames your face well." I flattered her. Every girl wants to be told she is pretty.

Jake leaned in trying to find something to add. "Yeah, it makes your face look really…" he struggled, "round." Real smooth. No wonder girls turn him down.

"Uh, thanks, Haley," said Claudia looking kind of awkward. She turned toward me, "So did you want to ask me something?"

"Let me just tell you," I began. "I've had a crush on you forever and I've been too nervous to approach you." There I told her of his interest and managed to embarrass Jake at the same time. Man, I'm good.

"I can't believe you'd admit something like that to her." Jake said between clenched teeth.

Ignoring him, I smiled at Claudia. "I was thinking that you totally deserve a guy that would listen to you and do the things that you want to do. Whether it's shopping or eating popcorn and talking." I knew that would impress her as to how sensitive I am but also to let Jake know what a girl wants in a guy. I hope he gets the hint.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Claudia was very impressed.

"Would you like to go with me to Haley's play tomorrow night?" I asked. I really hope we are switched back before then.

"I'd love to," Claudia cooed.

"Score!" Jake yelled. What an idiot! Like that is really going to impress a girl.

Confused, Claudia said to me, "Well, pick me up around six."

"Great" Jake and I said together.

Jake moved his head to the side indicating that I should leave. I waved goodbye to Claudia and turned to leave the cafeteria, my mission accomplished. Jake leaned into the table, blew a kiss and winked. He is such a caveman. Why am I wasting my valuable time if he is just going to wreak it?

Out in the hallway Jake caught up to me. "Dude, thank you so much that was like totally perfect."

I saw Felix carrying a large pot and asked him, "How's the cube?"

"Not great. I tried to feed it chicken soup. And if you thought cubes couldn't barf, you'd be wrong." Oh, gross. Not an image I wanted in my head.

"You'd better fix it, alright?" Jake ordered. "I have a date with Claudia tomorrow and I'd like to have it in my own body."

"I'm trying. I'm keeping the cube under a large blanket, shielding it from the light and keep it calm. Right now it's resting comfortably."

"I wish I could." Jake sighed.

"Just keep a low profile until I figure something out." Felix instructed.

"No problem, " I said.

"No one will ever know." Said Jake. Then we both headed into the bathroom. It wasn't until Maggie Davis screamed at the sight of me did I realize I went into the girl's bathroom in a boy's body. I ran out into the boys bathroom right past Jake who running into the girls.

I ran into the boy's room and closed my eyes, a little out of breath. Don't want to do that again. When I opened my eyes again I noticed two stalls, a row of four urinals and two sinks. I am aware that boys pee standing up but I had no desire to try a urinal. They looked gross and nasty and there was a funky smell wafting from that direction. I chose a stall instead.

Upon entering the stall, I remembered that peeing meant having to handle Jake's uncharted territory. I stood there in the stall for a bit breathing deeply to calm my nerves. I had no choice really. It was either just grab hold and go or wet myself. While trying to delicately hold on by the tips of my fingers I managed to pee on the seat. Ugh. I was going to have to get a grip. Haha. Get a grip. I started laughing at my own joke in nervous humor. I heard someone clear his throat. Oops. Just go, Haley, I told myself. If Felix doesn't change us back soon this is going to happen again.

Finally I finished. When I walked out to wash my hands I saw Cuddy giving me a strange look I cleared my throat and said in my best Jake impression, "Hey, Cuddy, lets go get a soda." He shrugged and we walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**JPOV**

The rest of the school day went about as smoothly as could be expected for a guy in a cheerleader's body. Luckily we all knew each other's class schedule in case someone needed to be reached in an emergency.

I went to all of Haley's classes and pretended to take notes, as I knew she would. But really I was drawing more comic book characters. Hmmm, maybe I should draw Claudia as a character. I set to work on the task. If anyone interrupted me I bossily shushed them, as I knew Haley would.

In between classes Roxanne, the mean-girl head cheerleader, stopped me to remind me about cheerleading practice. I told her I wouldn't be there. There was no way I would be able to do any of the moves and I didn't know the routines. Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Haley, more mime club? You really do spend too much time with those geeks. And the way you talk about them all the time is disgusting. Especially always talking about Jake. Jake this and Jake that. Ugh, too much!"

That caught my interest. "You think I talk about Jake a lot?"

"Just the fact that you talk about him at all is a lot. I don't know what you see in him anyway. He is such a dork." She is such a witch with a capital B.

"Well, I don't have mime club anyway, " I countered. "I have to practice for the play I'm star of, remember?"

"Whatever! You need to show more devotion to the squad." And with that she walked away.

I stood there wondering about what she said. Does Haley really talk about me a lot? What could that mean? Not that I would mind or anything. Haley is one of the most popular and beautiful girls in the school. But we are only friends, right? Besides I have a date with Claudia to think about.

After school I went to play practice. There I discovered that some poor sap had to kiss Etienne Liebowicz. The worst part was when I found out that poor sap was me. But when Etienne offered me cinnamon or wintergreen I snapped. There was no way I was staying! I told the director the only excuse I could think of that girls use to get out of things. "Sorry," I cringed grabbing my stomach, "Its that time of the month. Cramps!" Then I bolted as fast as I could.

In Headquarters Felix was there working on a way to switch us back. No way am I kissing some dude! I pushed for Felix to hurry. He was excited about discovering something. He was babbling about essence or something, when Haley came in.

She was her annoying self as usual. She flashed me a quiz she aced for me. Which I appreciate, by the way. Then she went on about JV Basketball and volunteering at the senior center. "It's no nice to someone with so much room for improvement." She said.

"Don't get used to it. Felix is gonna switch us back at any minute," I told her. She makes me so angry. She is always trying to improve me, to fix me. Well, I'm not broken! I may not be at the top of my class or most popular, but I have friends and I know who I am. I like me. Why is that not good enough for her?

She could have cared less what I said. She continued to ramble on about burping the alphabet with Cuddy and rat toes. It suddenly dawned on her that I was there and not at rehearsal. She started yelling at me about her being the lead and missing rehearsal. So I started yelling back about not wanting to kiss Etienne. We bickered back and forth for a bit when Felix cut us off.

"Guys! Guys!"

"What?" we both asked.

"The cube!" he gushed. "The water's working. I'm a genius!"

The cube did look larger than a few minutes ago. He continued, "At this rate we can make the switch by morning. Why don't you guys head home and get some rest. I'll stay here with the cube."

Don't have to ask me twice. Haley walked toward the elevator flashing the quiz at me. I followed her onto the elevator.

"What is your deal?" I asked her.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Why are you always trying to change me? Am I not good enough for the Oh-So-Perfect Haley?"

"First off: I never said I was perfect." She stated. "And secondly: I'm not trying to change you. I'm trying to help you reach your full potential. So you can be happy." She reasoned.

"I AM HAPPY!" I yelled angrily. "I don't need all these extra activities to know who I am or to reach my potential. I am happy with who I am."

We both stared at the door of the elevator in silence. When we stepped off into the janitor supply closet that hid the elevator Haley asked quietly, "Do you really think that?"

"Think what?" I turned to her.

"That I don't think you are good enough?" She kept her eyes down, studying the cracks in the floor.

"Well, yeah."

"Why?" she asked not looking up.

I looked at her. She seemed shy and unsure. Not like herself at all. Then again her being in my body she doesn't look like herself. "Well, you are always trying to "improve" me," I said using air quotes. "Like today signing me up for things. Or "fix" me by rearranging my hair or clothes. You are always correcting me, my grammar or the way I do things. So yeah. I'm obviously not good enough for you."

"I never said that." She then looked up into my eyes. "You are more than good enough for me, Jake." She then walked out leaving me standing there stunned and confused.

* * *

I made it through dinner with Haley's parents. I almost slipped a few times calling them Mr. and Mrs. Steele. When I excused myself to Haley's room for the evening they looked at me like something was up. So I mumbled something about cramps and bolted from the room.

Haley's room was what I pictured a stereotypical pampered princess room to be. The walls were pink, there were pictures of flowers and sunshine and hearts. There was a floral scent that filled the senses. It was like the Care Bears came in here and vomited peace and love. Urgh.

I continued exploring. I looked at the pictures of Haley winning various awards and trophies. Then I looked at the various awards and trophies. There were pictures of Haley with her parents and Haley with an old lady. I assume that was her grandmother. I spotted a picture of Haley, Felix and me next to her bed. That was the only picture she had of friends. It made me smile. Despite our frequent bickering, Haley, along with Felix, are my two best friends. It's nice to see she feels the same way.

Haley's bed was covered with pillows. Pillows of every shape and size. I jumped on the bed. I was surrounded by fluff. It was quite cozy. But the most comforting was the smell that engulfed me. It was all covered with the smell of Haley. A light floral scent with just a hint of berry. It was heavenly. I lay there breathing it in for a while. Then I looked around me and wondered which of these hundreds of pillows did Haley actually sleep on.

Before I had time to put too much effort into it the video chat rang. It was Haley. I sat down to discuss the day.

"Hey, Haley, what's up?" I answered the call.

"Hey, Jake. Wanted to see how today went for you and to remind you to memorize my lines in case the switch in the morning doesn't work out. "

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Felix has it under control and we will be back to normal before first period."

"Just in case, it doesn't hurt to be prepared, " She persisted.

"So anyway, how'd it go with my family at dinner?" I wondered if she had them fooled.

"Great! I did what I thought you'd do." She smiled proudly. "I showed them how far I could burp the alphabet."

I had to agree with her there. I probably would do that. So instead I redirected the subject. "So tell me about all these pillows. I've never seen anything like it." She rolled her eyes at me. "What exactly is this for?" It was a tiny, pink, ruffled, square pillow.

"It's an accent pillow. Its decorative."

"And this one? Is this the one you sleep on?" I held another pillow to the screen.

"No, it's a toss pillow. It's also decorative. Jake, do we really have to do this?" She was annoyed by all my questions.

"I'm just fascinated. Your bed is a sea of pillows. Accent pillows, toss pillows, throw pillows, novelty pillows. Where is the pillow you sleep on?" I teased her knowing it was annoying her.

"In the closet." Really? In the closet?

"You're insane."

"Me? At least I have a room fit for, like, humans. Do you have any idea how long it took me to clean this place up to disgusting?"

"What! I told you not to touch anything!" How dare she mess with my room!

"Calm down. I just tidied up a bit. I took all your dirty clothes and put them in one pile. Ewww by the way. " She had a disgusted look and held up one finger. So my room is a little messy. What teenage boy's isn't? Well, maybe not Felix, but he's not normal. She continued, "And I found some comic books you drew of Night Shield and Honey Ricochet. Gee Honey Ricochet looks familiar."

She held up the drawing raising her eyebrows knowingly. True, I did base the character on Haley. She is strong, courageous, witty, smart and beautiful. Everything a female superhero is made of. She was never meant to find that though. Those drawings are for me. Someday when I'm older and successful in the comic book field I can bring out some of the characters I created. But how now I am so embarrassed to be caught.

"Honey Ricochet is so much taller than you." I lied trying to cover.

Luckily, she was already on to the next subject. "And I repaired your little stuffed bunny. You're welcome." What on earth did she do to him? He looks so stupid!

"Mr. Tuttles is not a bunny! He's a beaver. Which is the most masculine of all the woodland creatures. I can't believe you gave Mr. Tuttles bunny ears. He looks ridiculous!"

"Well, I think he looks super cute." She kissed him. I got up to find something to use as leverage against her to change him back before Mr. Tuttles was scarred for life.

I found a glass of water. I held the glass up over the sea of pillows. "Lose the ears or the pillow get it."

"Do it and die, Collins." She didn't take my threat seriously. Just then I notice something tucked behind one of the larger pillows. I set the glass down and pulled out a journal.

"Ooo, look what's behind this pillow. A diary?" It said Haley's Journal Keep Out. "Check and Mate." I had her.

"One minute." She looked horrified and started trying to take those silly ears off Mr. Tuttles.

"I hope he is back to normal by the time I get home."

"Don't worry, he will be." She grimaced.

"Haley." I said in a singsong voice.

"Yeah?" She looked up.

"Sleep tight." I said sincerely. "Don't worry I wont read your diary."

"Thanks, Jake. Goodnight."

I walked over to the bed. Picked up one of the small accent pillows and smelled it. Ahh. So nice. Then getting a smirk on my face, I grabbed it and another like it and stuffed them into my backpack. Now I can have the scent of Haley whenever I want.

**A/N Thanks for all the feedback and support. Makes me want to keep writing. There will be one more chapter then this story will be over. I probably won't be able to update for a week though. So please be patience. Enjoy!**


End file.
